warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rangor Malatron
Rangor Malatron was the Fabricator General of the Forgeworld, Allormega. The foul Heretek became possibly the most significant of Lancere Revoin's Lieutenents during the Cerean Crucible, supplying the despot with countless weapons, vehicles and abominations of science to fight his war with. He was the leader of the renegade Techpriests that sided with the Brotherhood, who named themselves the Galvatek Priests. History Little is known about Rangor Malatron's early life. What is known is that he started out from a lowly position and worked his way up to the position of Fabricator General for his Forgeworld of Allormega. Malatron was considered to be a genius, the kind of mind that was rarely encountered more than once in a century. He had mastered nearly all of the traditional crafts of the Adeptus Mechanicus. More importantly he was considered to have reached the peak of innovation and invention in the eyes of his peers. Some of his accomplishments included the creation of a Machine Spirit that increased the efficiency of Power Armor by 60%, and the most stable model of Imperial Plasma weaponry that had yet been developed. Despite his accomplishments Rangor still felt unsatisfied with his work. Malatron had often felt that the rigid laws regarding his craft had stifled his creativity. Not only did the teachings of the loathed Imperial Creed forbid him from truly using his abilities, but the doctrines of the Adeptus Mechanicus also hampered his exploration. He often turned his eyes to documents detailing inmventions that were condiered heresy, but where his colleagues saw heresy, he saw a world of possibilities. He attempted to try and gain approval for some of his radical new ideas, but time and time again his peers rejected his ideas. He even tried to work with the Inquisition to get past the red tape, and put some of his creative ideas into creation. While he managed to make some progress this way, he found that when he proposed something truly revolutionary he was once again barred. Rebuked by his peers and the rest of the Imperium, Malatron chose to carry out his experiments in secret. He and a small coven of likeminded Techpriests on Allormega began researching various forms of Tech-Heresy in secret. While he now was making technological achievments that he had always dreamed of, he was still forced to work in the shadows, and his creations would likely never see the light of day. Among the many creations he made at this period were the Children of the Forge, a race of Silica Anima, the creation of which was an unforgivable crime by ancient laws that predated the Imperium. He viewed these creations as his children, and he longed to see them take their rightful place as a superior race. He would go on like this for many years until he was approached by a man that had an ambitious scheme. Lancere Revoin. A Match made in Hell Lancere Revoin, the Planetary Governor had been plotting, and preparing to go against the Imperium for some time before he sought Malatron out. He already had many of The War Beginsplanets within the Cerean Sea under his control, but even with the impressive force he was building it would not be enough to beat the Imperium once war started. He needed the resources of the Adeptus Mechanicus in order to properly equip his troops, and he also believed that technological innovation may provide a much needed edge in the coming conflict. For this reason he was desperately searching for a powerful ally in the Adeptus Mechanicus. He had a number of agents within the Forgeworlds of the Cerean Sea at the time, and one of these agents discovered Malatron's activities. He reported this to Revoin, who knew that he had found his new ally. Revoin arranged a private meeting with Malatron, during which he discussed his plans with him, and attempted to persuade the powerful Techpriest. Unlike many of the subordinates and allies that Revoin had cultivated until now, Malatron was undecieved by Revoin's facade, seeing the man how he truly was. However upon seeing the scope of Revoin's plans, and the opportunity to not only free himself of the contraints of the Mechanicus, but also to apply his brillaince without restrictions Malatron agreed to ally with Revoin. However Malatron had no loyalty to Revoin or his Brotherhood from the beginning. In his mind he was using Revoin just as much as Revoin was using him. Malatron immediately began to draw others with the Cerean Sea's Forgeworlds to the cause. Over the course of the next few years Malatron convinced more and more Techpriests to join the cause. Those Techpriests within the area that did not agree, or were deemed to be too loyal to the Imperium or Mechanicus were descretly removed. The newly formed Galvatek began to covertly manufacture machines for the oncoming war. Furthermore Revoin requested that Malatron and his followers create new technologies and weapons to provide an advantage for the Cerean Brotherhood. Revoin stated that he did not care about the nature of this new technology, nor the methods of manufacture so long as it worked. Malatron was only too happy to oblige. The War Begins, and Ascension! For the most part the preparations for the war went smoothly. There were a couple of incidents in which the Inquisition caught wiffs of foul play, but these were effectively portrayed as isolated incidents. There was a near disaster in which an Inquisitor nearly caught a Galvatek Magos on the planet Hevlon that could have exposed the whole plot. Luckily the situation was remedied by having the Magos killed before he could reveal anything. Everything was going well. Revoin decided to move up the schedule in light of the recent probes of the Inquisition. While they began their war ahead of schedule, the command elements of the Cerean Brotherhood agreed that they had cultivated sufficient assets to begin a war with the Imperium. Revoin ordered the planets of the brotherhood to stop paying their tithes, and when the Imperium sent a force to bring the wayward planets back in line the Brotherhood cdounterattacked, wiping out the compliance force, and finally declaring themselves an independant nation. The war had begun. The Galvetek Forgeworlds began to pump out equipment and war machines for the war effort. However the most potent technologies at the disposal of the Galvatek were yet to be unleashed. Revoin had ordered the Galvatek to wait in the deployment of the more advanced and heretical machinery they had developed as part of his strategy. He had wanted to wait until the Imperium had gained some momentum before unleashing these terrifying innovations in a Shock an Awe strategy. Thus Rangor waited patiently, but his hands were not idle during this time. Malatron had long wanted to reach a new plateau for himself, to rise to another state of being. He wanted to lead his beloved Children of the Forge to the supremacy they deserved, but he could not do so as a mere man. Thus, to finalize his rebellion against the Imperium, and to take his place at the head of his children Rangor used a fioul form of tech-heresy to change himself forever. He used the forbidden Proteus Protocol to tranfer his mind and soul into a fully mechanized body. When Revoin order the Brotherhood to play their hand Malatron was at the head of it, but he was no longer a feable man, but rather a machine. This metamophosis shocked and disturbed many within the Brotherhood. Revoin himself became nervous. He was accustomed to dealing with powerful men, but Malatron was a man no longer. Despite this Malatron's aid was too valuable to lose, and so Revoin accepted the new Malatron, if cautiously. Personality Abilities and Traits Quotes Category:Rebels Category:Deceased Category:Heretics Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Cerean Crucible Category:Characters